Die In Your Arms
by NuniiWrittingDreams
Summary: F.T.T.S es un instituto para jóvenes talentos en busca de un futuro admirable y repleto de sueños para cumplir. Allí estudia ella, la chica rara, inocente y soñadora. Y allí estudia él, el chico malo, bruto y perturbador. Por gracia del Destino se conocen… pero no están solos en esta alocada historia llena de romance, comedia, y mucho talento.
1. Capítulo 1: -Gorro de lana-

**¡Holo de nuevo, lectores! Hoy estoy con mi último proyecto planeado de Fairy Tail... ¡Die In Your Arms! *trompetitas y confeti* Me siento de muy buen humor hoy... ¡Y espero que vosotros también lo estéis!**

**¡DENTRO CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo I

-Gorro de lana-

Era el primer día de clase, y ya hacía frío.

Gray sacó los pies de la colcha y abrió los ojos cuando un tibio rayo de sol se posó sobre sus párpados.

Su hermano mayor, Lyon, seguía dormido como un tronco.

Pero no le culpaba: era muy temprano y ayer estuvo componiendo hasta tarde.

Ambos iban a la escuela para jóvenes talentos más conocida del país, llamada Fairy Tail Talent School [**FTTS**], a dónde acudían las jóvenes promesas con algún buen talento para mejorar y prepararse para su futuro.

Sonrió desde la cama y se dio la vuelta.

-**Solo cinco minutos más…**

* * *

><p>Cuando sonó el despertador, Melody ya estaba despierta, desayunada, vestida e impaciente por ir a clase.<p>

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

Había aprobado el examen de acceso con una de las cinco notas más altas, de lo que sentía orgullosa, y no veía el momento de empezar las clases.

Incluso había compuesto una canción en honor al nuevo curso en el nuevo instituto.

Abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó un gorro de lana negro que ella misma había tejido hacía ya unos años, y se lo caló hasta las cejas, tapando por completo su cabello que tanto odiaba.

Todos siempre se habían reído de ella por su color de pelo, y desde entonces tenía una colección de gorros y gorras peculiares, además de un corte de pelo un poco desigual justo por encima de los hombros para poder recogérselo sin pinzas ni coletas bajo el gorro.

Cogió su bolsa y decidió ir yendo hacia el edificio, a pesar que de que faltaba aproximadamente una hora y media para la presentación, que solo duraría una hora y tras la que volvería a su casa.

Corrió bajando las escaleras que llevaban de su casa a la calle, y cuando cerraba la verja, se giró y murmuró:

-**Adiós… papá… mamá… hoy empiezo de nuevo**

* * *

><p>Cuando Melody entró a la sala de actos, aún no había llegado nadie.<p>

Había hecho tiempo paseando por el parque pero aún quedaba una media hora para el comienzo de la presentación.

Se sentó en una silla, abrió su bolsa y sacó unas partituras y un bolígrafo, dispuesta a continuar con su nuevo proyecto todavía sin nombre.

Poco a poco, los ojos se le fueron cerrando, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida…

* * *

><p>Cuando entró en la sala de actos, aún era temprano.<p>

Todas las sillas estaban en su sitio, los micrófonos en el escenario…

Pero había alguien sentado en una silla.

Se acercó lentamente, extrañado.

Pensaba que era él el único al que le gustaba llegar antes de tiempo.

Cuando se acercó, vio que era una chica, bastante mona, dormida con unos papeles sobre la falda del uniforme.

Llevaba un gorro negro de lana que le tapaba la cabellera, lo que la hacía parecer más masculina y peculiar.

Se agachó y la miró de frente.

Tenía las pestañas largas y tupidas y los labios color cereza, además de unas adorables pecas en las mejillas y nariz.

Miró las partituras y encontró una hermosa canción sin acabar, llena de tachones y anotaciones por todas partes.

Sonrió y retrocedió lentamente.

Ya despertaría cuando los molestos y ruidosos estudiantes empezasen a llegar.

* * *

><p>Gray saltó de la cama.<p>

Lyon no estaba en la suya, y tenía diez minutos para estar en la sala de actos.

Se puso el uniforme por el pasillo, bebió un vaso de leche fría y salió corriendo

-**"_Mierda_"** –pensó

Entró en tromba a la sala de actos, que ya estaba llena

-**"_Mierda, mierda… ¿Y ahora donde me siento? Estúpido Lyon… podría haberme despertado, o algo… ¡Arg!_"**

Resopló y se puso en las últimas filas, donde los menos madrugadores se quedaban de pie por falta de espacio.

Cada vez había más gente estudiando en el instituto, y cada vez había menos asientos.

-**¡Bienvenidos, alumnos, alumnas, profesores y profesoras, a un nuevo curso en el Fairy Tail Talent School!** –gritó el anciano Markarov desde el escenario, mirando todas las caras, nuevas y viejas –**Hoy, al igual que todos los años, es la presentación a este nuevo curso lleno de nuevos talentos, amistades y aventuras**

-**¡…y jodidos exámenes!** –exclamó un alumno, probablemente nuevo

-**Sí… bueno, de eso también** –rió el viejo –**Y como paso de daros la lata… ¡Que suban los representantes de las Secciones!**

Cinco alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a las escaleras, como de costumbre, para dar la misma charla y presentación de todos los años a los novatos y a recordarnos las normas a los veteranos.

Entre ellos… estaba Lyon

* * *

><p>Melody miró cómo subían las escaleras aquellos cinco alumnos, y escuchó como los murmullos de admiración del resto de alumnos hacia ellos.<p>

Una de ellos, una chica rubia de ojos castaños muy guapa, era la que la había despertado

-_**Va a empezar la presentación**_ –le había dicho con una sonrisa, justo antes de que la sala empezase a llenarse.

Cuando los cinco estaban ya cada uno en frente de un micrófono, el director Makarov habló de nuevo:

-**Estos son los representantes de las cuatro Secciones y la Presidenta Del Consejo Estudiantil, Erza Scarlet.**

La susodicha sonrió en el mircófono.

Era una chica muy guapa de larga y brillante melena pelirroja y ojos brillantes.

-**Para los novatos, me llamo Erza Scarlet. Llamadme Erza. Soy la Presidenta Del Consejo Estudiantil y por lo tanto, llevo cierta parte del orden y decisiones aquí. Si necesitáis algo, tenéis alguna queja, o cualquier cosa… acudid a mí. Y si vosotros sois los culpables…** -dijo haciendo rechinar los dientes y crujir sus nudillos –**bueno, no queráis serlo**

Todos rieron.

-**Ahora, los representantes de las Secciones se presentarán**

La chica rubia sonrió desde su micro.

-**Bienvenidos un curso más a FTTS. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y soy la representante de la Literatura. Todos los nuevos que vengan por esta rama deberán saber que yo soy, básicamente, la persona que dirige esta rama y la organiza. Todos estudiaremos en el mismo ala del instituto, así que llevémonos bien.**

Aplausos y silbidos acompañaron el discurso.

Lucy era una chica rubia de ojos color chocolate muy hermosa y con un cuerpo envidiable que al parecer le gustaba mucho a los chicos de allí.

Una chica de larga melena blanca suspiró en el micrófono:

-**Mirajane es mi nombre, sí** –dijo con cierto dramatismo- **y dirijo el ala de Artes Escénicos** –se sacudió la melena y sonrió -**¡Llevémonos bien!**

-**Me llamo Gajeel, ¿Vale?** –dijo ahora un chico de ojos rojos y cabellera oscura mirando con fiereza al alumnado –**de la Sección de Arte, que engloba dibujo, escultura, y todas esas mierdas. Los alumnos que me toquen las pelotas pagarán las consecuencias, así que a estudiar y a comportarse como personas, que hemos evolucionado y ya no somos simios**

Se hizo el silencio absoluto.

Menos mal que Melody no iba por Arte.

-**Soy Lyon** –dijo el cuarto y último estudiante del estrado –**y dirijo la Sección de Música. Tanto artistas como compositores estarán conmigo. Pasadlo bien y dejad volar vuestra imaginación, porque la música busca encontrar los sentimientos del compositor, intérprete y oyente.**

Melody abrió mucho los ojos.  
>Era un chico bastante guapo, de cabello albino revuelto y ojos grisáceos, que la miraba fijamente.<p>

Se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

-**¡SILENCIO!** – exclamó Erza, dando tal patada al suelo que hizo un agujero –**Que los novatos sigan a los representantes a su ala correspondiente. Y vosotros, capullos sin remedio, id a mirar el tablón y vuestra clase correspondiente. YA.**

Melody se levantó y se encontró frente a frente a Lyon, el representante de Música, su rama.

-**¿Eres nueva?** –le preguntó seriamente

La muchacha asintió sonrojada

Él le sonrió de medio lado.

-**Te veo algo perdida. ¿A qué rama te diriges?** –preguntó

-**Música…** -susurró esta

-**Entonces ven conmigo** –dijo ofreciéndole la mano –**me llamo Lyon**

-**Yo… soy Melody**

* * *

><p>Cuando Gray se dirigía al ala de Arte a ver el tablón que indicaba su horario y clase, decidió ir primero a ver a su hermano y a gruñirle por haberlo dejado durmiendo.<p>

Cuando lo encontró, estaba hablando con una chica, que a pesar de encontrarse en el interior del edificio, llevaba puesto un gorro de lana.

Se lanzó sobre ella e intentó quitárselo, para romper el hielo.

Pero eso no le gustó.

-**¡EHHHH!** –exclamó ella empujándolo y sujetándose el gorro sobre la cabeza, sin dejar que un solo mechón de pelo oculto viese la luz.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y miró a Lyon.

-**Lo siento. Ya… ya nos veremos**

Y dicho esto, se sumergió entre la multitud

-**¡Imbécil!** –exclamó Lyon empujando a Gray de nuevo, mirándolo con sus fríos e implacables ojos grisáceos -**¿Por qué mierda haces eso?**

Gray frunció el ceño.

-**¿Qué pasa? ¡Es una simple chica! ¿Acaso te gusta?** –preguntó para picarle

-**¡Y qué si me gusta!**

Y con esto, dejó a Gray a cuadros.

¿Lyon? Su hermano, el gran y conocido frío rompecorazones Lyon… ¿Se había enamorado?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué taaaaal el primer capítulo? ¡¿Lyon se ha enamorado, así, tan de golpe?! ¿Y qué pasará con Gray? ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!<br>Melody es un amor, ya veréis... too cool for the school xD  
>Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis por empezar otro fic sin terminar los anteriores... ewe<br>Quiero darle especialmente las gracias a Ari-nee, que me ayuda y apoya desde las sombras, y que es la primera en saber que publico.  
>Ari-chan, ¡Me esforzaré? *^*<strong>

**¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

**Besitos a todos :3**

**Ja Ne**

**Nunii**


	2. Capítulo 2: -Detente y mira-

**¡Haaaaaro! :D Después de casi cinco siglos, aparezco en forma de fantasma con el esperado seguuuuundo capítulo de este talentoso [Sí, ya. No me lo creo ni yo xD] fic de Fairy Tail, ya a puntito de la nueva temporada *^*  
><strong>**Espero que no estéis muy enfadados con una servidora por la tardanza, pero aún estoy de exámenes [Kill me please] y no tengo ni tiempo ni inspiración. Así que aprovechen este capítulo, ¿Eh?  
><strong>

**D.: Los personajes de FT no me pertenecen. La historia y Melody, sí.**

**Advertencia: Posible lenguaje vulgar en algún momento... pero intento evitarlo xD**

**¡Dentro capítulo!**

Capítulo II

-Detente y mira-

Cuando sonó el despertador ya sabía que Lyon ya se había ido. Siempre lo hacía. Y aun encima, ahora estaba aun más encabronado y frío de lo normal con él, por haber molestado a una maldita novata.

Menuda mierda.

Se puso frente al espejo y observó su bien formado cuerpo mientras sonreía de lado.

¡Qué más daba Lyon! Él era el gran Gray, el mayor rompecorazones de todo FTTS. Todas las chicas le perseguían, y todas le conocían.

Pero igualmente... ahora le picaba la curiosidad aquella chica del gorro de lana por la que su hermano se había puesto hecho una fiera.

Quizás debía disculparse... por ser un poco caballeroso.

Se puso el uniforme, con la corbata un tanto suelta, como siempre, y un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados, desayunó, y fue hasta el instituto.

El instituto era una gran edificación que destacaba por su gran Torre Central cuyo piso máximo era entero de cristal muy resistente.

Esa Torre Central se situaba en el medio del Jardín Central, al que se podía acceder por las puertas principales de los pasillos A, B, C y D.

El instituto, al tener forma cuadrada, se dividía en los sectores, que serían las Secciones y equivaldrían a las esquinas del cuadrado, y los pasillos que unían los sectores, que serían los lados. El interior del cuadrado sería el Jardín Central con la Torre Central, donde estaba el despacho del director Makarov, el Salón de Actos Principal, que solo se usaba en MUY importantes ocasiones, las salas de reuniones el Consejo, etc.

El pasillo A, unía los Sectores de Música [abajo] y Arte [al fondo], representando el lado izquierdo del cuadrado. En la mitad del pasillo, la puerta de la derecha, siempre abierta, daba al Jardín Central, y la izquierda, daba a la cafetería.

El pasillo B, que equivaldría al lado superior del cuadrado, unía la Sección de Arte [izquierda] y Artes Escénicas [derecha]. Las puertas de la mitad del pasillo darían, la de la derecha al Jardín Central y la de la izquierda al Salón de Actos Anexo, donde se realizan las normales reuniones y presentaciones.

El pasillo C, que equivaldría al lado derecho del cuadrado, unía la Sección de Artes Escénicas con la de Lengua y Literatura. Las puertas de la mitad del pasillo darían, la de la derecha al Jardín Central y la de la izquierda al invernadero, donde a veces ensayaban los de Artes Escénicas.

El pasillo D, que sería el lado inferior/base del cuadrado, unía la Sección de Lengua y Literatura con la de Música, y sus puertas centrales darían, la derecha al Jardín Central, y la izquierda, era la puerta principal.

Y vuelta a empezar.

No era fácil perderse, la verdad. [**N.a.: Bueno. En realidad si es un poco confuso. Yo me dibujé mi propio croquis e.e El truco es en imaginar un cuadrado grande con cuatro cuadrados más pequeños en las esquinas, que son las Secciones, uno grande verde con uno gris, que son el Jardín Central y la Torre Central, y los cuadraditos de las Secciones unidas por rectángulos, que son los pasillos. Bueno. Sí. Es confuso hasta que le pillas el truco xD**]**  
><strong>

Gray entró por la puerta principal [Pasillo D, para familiarizarnos], y decidió pasar por el Sector de Música, aprovechando que no tenía clase a esa hora, para ver si encontraba a la misteriosa chica del gorro de lana, para después, cruzando el pasillo A, ir a la Sección de Arte, puesto que tenía clase con Gajeel-sensei y llegar tarde sería... uf... mejor ni pensarlo.

Caminaba despacio, y en seguida se vio rodeado de chicas que lo saludaban coquetamente. Él simplemente les devolvía el saludo y las ignoraba. Ahora tenía prisa.

Después de haber pateado casi todo el sector, decidió subir al tercer y último piso, que era además su última esperanza.

Allí estaban las últimas y más viejas Aulas de Música que casi nadie utilizaba ya, pues las había más nuevas en los pisos inferiores, y los almacenes de instrumentos viejos.

De repente, cuando iba a bajar de nuevo para ir a su Sector, escuchó música venir de una de las salas.

Se acercó lentamente después de mirar que nadie le seguía.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, y vio que en el fondo, junto a la ventana, había una chica tocando la guitarra.

Una chica con un gorro de lana.

This town is colder now. I think it's sick of us.

_Este pueblo es muy frío. Creo que está harto de nosotros._

It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust

_es hora de hacer algo, estoy quitando lo deshecho de encima__  
><em>I've got my heart set on anywhere but here

_tengo mi corazón en todas partes menos aquí__  
><em>I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

_me veo con miedo, contando los años__  
><em>Steady hands, just take the wheel...

_manos firmes, solo agarra la rueda__  
><em>And every glance is killing me

_y cada suspiro me esta matando__  
><em>Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead

_Pido tiempo para hacer una última súplica...por la vida que escogí._

Entró en silencio, admirando la dulce voz de la chica y observando cómo movía los dedos por las cuerdas.

Stop and stare

_Detente y mira__  
><em>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

_Pienso que me muevo, pero no voy a ninguna parte__  
><em>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

_Sí, sé que todos se asustan__  
><em>But I've become what I can't be, oh

_Pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser, oh_

La canción era realmente hermosa. Como ella. Avanzó un poco, en completo silencio, para no interrumpir, sin dejar de mirarla.

Su voz era tranquila, un poco más fuerte en este estribillo, dando a notar el sentimiento que le daba.

Ella era muy guapa, vestida con el uniforme de lazo azul verde que llevaban los de música, altas calzas y un gorro de lana negra que le tapaba el cabello.

Stop and stare

_Detente y mira__  
><em>You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there

_Te empiezas a preguntar por que estas aquí y no allá__  
><em>And you'd give anything to get what's fair

_Y darías lo que fuera por conseguir lo justo__  
><em>But fair ain't what you really need

_pero no es lo justo lo que tu necesitas__  
><em>Oh, can u see what I see

_Oh, puedes ver lo que yo veo_

Abrió mucho los ojos al acercarse más a verla mejor. Un fino mechón de cabello anaranjado se deslizaba por su frente, con cuidado, escapando del gorro.

They're tryin to come back, all my senses push

_Ellos están tratando de volver, todos mis sentidos presionan__  
><em>Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...

_desatan el peso de las bolsas, nunca creí que podría__  
><em>Steady feet, don't fail me now

_Pies firmes, no me falléis ahora__  
><em>Gonna run till you can't walk

_Tengo que correr mientras tú no puedes caminar__  
><em>But something pulls my focus out

_pero existe algo que me desconcentra__  
><em>And I'm standing down...

_y me sigo cayendo__…_

En su cabeza, él también cantaba la canción, porque si lo hiciese en voz alta, ella pararía. Y no quería eso.

Quería seguir escuchándola por toda la eternidad.

Ella… tenía algo. Algo magnético que hacía que no pudiese dejar de mirarla. De escucharla… Y probablemente fuese ese algo lo que llamó la atención, no sólo de Gray, sino también de Lyon.

Stop and stare

_Detente y mira__  
><em>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

_Pienso que me muevo pero no voy a ninguna parte__  
><em>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

_Si, yo se que todos se asustan__  
><em>But I've become what I can't be, oh

_Pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser, oh_

Detente y mira. Eso le gustaría decirle a aquella chica misteriosa. Que lo mirase.

Toda chica que lo miraba, quedaba prendada de él.

Y ella no podía ser menos…

Stop and stare

_Detente y mira__  
><em>You start to wonder why you're here not there

_Empiezas a preguntarte por qué estas aquí y no allá__  
><em>And you'd give anything to get what's fair

_y darías lo que fuera por tener lo justo__  
><em>But fair ain't what you really need

_pero lo justo no es realmente lo que tú necesitas__  
><em>Oh, you don't need

_oh, no lo nececitas_What u need, what u need...

_lo que necesitas, lo que necesitas..._

Exacto. La necesitaba.

Dio otro paso hacia ella.

La canción se terminaba… y no quería que eso ocurriese. Porque la necesitaba.

Necesitaba su dulce voz, cantando aquellas tristes palabras, tocando la guitarra en aquella triste y vieja habitación.

Stop and stare

_Detente y mira__  
><em>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

_pienso que me muevo pero no voy a ninguna parte__  
><em>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

_Si, yo se que todos se asustan__  
><em>But I've become what I can't be

_pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser__  
><em>Oh, do u see what I see...

_oh, puedes ver lo que yo veo..._

Dio un último paso hacia ella, que todavía no lo había visto, y empezó a aplaudir, despacio.

Ella se sorprendió.

-**¡Eh!** –exclamó, sonrojada, apoyando la guitarra en el suelo -**¡Estás usurpando mi intimidad, idiota!**

Gray dejó aflorar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-**Cantas muy bien. Y esa era una canción muy hermosa.**

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-**¿La conoces?**

-**Stop and stare, de One Republic. Aun que estudie arte, sé cantar bastante bien, ¿Sabes? También podría estar en el Sector musical. Ambos son talentos míos.**

-**¡Oh, discúlpeme, señor talentoso!**

-**Gray. Llámame Gray. Lyon no nos presentó.**

Ella sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-**Pues yo soy Melody. Y no me molestó que no nos presentasen.**

-**No tienes pelos en la lengua, ¿Eh, Mel?**

Melody se levantó y se sacudió la falda.

-**Y tú no eres nada educado. Normalmente, si entras a una habitación ocupada, llamas a la puerta. Y no insultas a sus ocupantes sin conocerlos.**

-**¿Es algún tipo de indirecta para que seamos más cercanos?** –preguntó Gray picarón acercándose más a ella

Melody rió mientras guardaba la guitarra en su funda.

-**Tranquilo, Romeo. No me interesas una mierda.**

-**Si intentas pasar desapercibida en este instituto, hablándome así vas de culo** –continuó este apoyándose en la pared y bloqueándole el paso a la chica

-**Vuelve a tu Sección, Don Juan. Estoy ocupada.**

-**Oye… podríamos llevarnos bien, ¡En serio!**

-**Probablemente no. Tu ego estaría siempre en medio.**

-**¡Oh, vamos, Melody!**

Ella sonrió.

-**Me están esperando, Gray**

Algo ocurrió en el interior del cuerpo del chico al oír su nombre de aquellos finos labios, con aquella dulce voz…

Suspiró y sonrió.

-**¿Quién?**

-**Lyon**

Y volvió de nuevo a la Tierra. Aquel nombre, en aquel momento, fue como una bofetada.

-**¿Lyon? ¿Lyon… Lyon?**

Ella rió.

Su risa era como el canto de los ángeles.

-**Sí. ¿Por?**

-**Es mi hermano. Te acompaño.**

-**¿De verdad?** –preguntó Melody mientras se le iluminaba la mirada –**Él… ¿Tu hermano?**

La muchacha se sonrojó al imaginarse de nuevo el rostro de su senpai, y las sonrisas que le dedicaba.

Aquella mañana la había esperado en la puerta, ambos habían llegado antes de tiempo. Fueron a por sus respectivos horarios, y él le enseñó todo el Sector.

Era un chico muy amable, y muy guapo.

Coincidían a tercera hora aquel día, pero habían quedado ya antes.

Y Melody no podía esperar más para verle.

Él era un Representante, y por lo tanto, alguien ocupado… y aún así le dedicaba tanto tiempo…

Miró a Gray.

Él era un chico malo. Una mala influencia.

Lo había visto rodeado de chicas.

No era como Lyon.

A pesar de que era asquerosamente guapo, y no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises o de sus perfectos músculos, sabía que estaba mal.

Respiró hondo.

-**No… hace falta que me acompañes. Vuelve a tu Sector, seguro que tienes clase** –y dicho esto, se apartó de él y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando…

-**¡Naranja!**

Ella se giró extrañada

-**¿Qué?** –le preguntó

-**Tu… tu cabello… ¡Es naranja!** –exclamó Gray

Y Melody se dio cuenta de que un mechón se había salido de su gorro.

Su mayor vergüenza había sido descubierta.

Corrió hacia él y prácticamente le saltó encima, mientras ocultaba su cabello.

-**¡No se lo digas a nadie!** –exclamó nerviosa

Él sonrió.

-**¿Por qué? Tu pelo es precioso** –dijo quitándole el gorro por completo, y dejando que el pelo de la chica cayese sobre sus hombros descuidadamente.

Ella se sonrojó al instante mientras aguantaba la respiración, realmente avergonzada.

-**Precioso.**

Melody le arrancó el gorro de las manos y le dio la espalda mientras volvía a ocultar sus cabellos.

-**Por favor, Gray… no se lo digas a nadie**

Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-**Vale. Pero tendrás que dejarme acompañarte.**

Ella lo miró, y se fijó en su preciosa sonrisa.

Sí que era guapo…

Y a ella no le quedaba otra.

-**Vale. Acompáñame, entonces**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Corto? ¿Confuso? ¿Menuda mierda de canción sin sentido? [Ehhh... a mí me gusta TToTT] Siento que la canción ocupase tanto capítulo, pero... tengo que poner canciones en este fic *^* La mayoría, según su letra, tendrán algún significado [Pero no toooodas, ¿Eh? xD]<strong>

**Espero que me sigáis leyendo aun que no pueda publicar a menudo, y eso... u.u y que os siga gustando la historia, a pesar del empalagosismo de este capítulo xD**

**Y YA SE SABE EL SECRETO DEL COLOR DEL PELO DE MELODY. ESO ES IMPORTANTE *0***

**CANCIONES: Stop and Stare - One Republic**

**COMENTARIOS**

FairyD: **La verdad es que Melody es de mis OCs favoritas, porque a pesar de ser tímida, cuando tiene las cosas claras, no se corta un pelo. ¡Para qué ser femenina! xD  
>Y sí. El que quiera meterse con Erza tiene que tenerlos bien puestos, porque... Dios mío xD. Y que sepas que yo también adoro a Lyon y Gray [Si no no escribiría este fic e.e]. Siento muuuucho la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo *-*<strong>

**R.P.D.: Sorpreeeeesita xD  
><strong>

**R.P.D.2: No lo sé, pero creo que puede "mantener el orden" perfectamente. Aun que sea a hostias xD**

Sof24: **Gracias por leer, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :D**

Swein: **Siento la tardanza u.u pero aquí lo tienes**

Girl-Original-Writer: **¡Muchas gracias! Todas las ideas pertenecen a mi cabeza hueca xD**

Avexis-N7: **Adoremos a Gajeel por ello xD ¡Dentro capítulo! (?)**

**Capítulo III**

**-Nuevas Amistades-**

**Ja Ne ^^**

**Nunii**


End file.
